wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feast of Winter Veil
The Feast of Winter Veil, also called the feast of Great-Winter, is an in-game, end-of-year, several week long holiday event seeming to be the in-game counterpart of Christmas and other holidays at the end of the year. Info from the official site 'Twas the feast of Great-Winter And all through the land All the races were running With snowballs in hand. The cooks were all frantic And for those "in the know" Swoops and owls were crashing Like new-fallen snow. Cookies and eggnog Were consumed by all As the snowballs flew freely And drunks smashed into walls. May your feast of Great-Winter Be one merry and bright And from all here at Blizzard We wish you a fun night! The Feast of Winter Veil is upon us, and Greatfather Winter is busy spreading holiday cheer in major cites across the land! Here are a few holiday treats players can now experience in-game: *The Jinglepocket Goblins have set up their seasonal fare shops in major cities. Adventurers can purchase many holiday favorites - including Greatfather's Winter ale, candy canes, gingerbread cookie recipes, and mistletoe. *All the cheer-spreading is making Greatfather Winter hungry, and he is looking for adventurers to get him his daily fix of milk and cookies. *Smokeywood Pastures needs a few brave adventurers to investigate the disappearance of a shipment of holiday goods traveling though Alterac. Other info * January 2nd is the last day of the Feast of Winter Veil. * Kissing a ' ' under mistletoe will magically create for you 5 sprigs of or 5 ... You can also get (x5), which can be used to transform your mount into a reindeer for thirty minutes... * There are snow mounds, , in the snowy parts of the Alterac Mountains (and Dun Morogh ) during this event. You can pick up off them. They used to have a knock back effect, but that has been changed. * There are special Hardpacked Snowdrifts in Alterac Valley during this event. You can pick 5 off them. They have a knock back and dismount effect so use them wisely. * Around this event, Blizzard forum posters a festive snowball icon, shown to the right. *The quest and are actually Neutral quests, in that they can be done by players of either faction. If a character has both quests, they can be accomplished at the same time. The difficulty in gaining the quest in the opposing faction's city is ... the opposing faction. *The Winter Wondervolt Machine is available in or just outside of several cities to transform your character's appearance into a Winter Veil gnome. Your gnome outfit is randomly red or green. Winter Veil presents Near the end of the Feast of Winter Veil (December 25th through January 2nd), various gifts are available underneath the trees near Greatfather Winter in Ironforge, and Great-father Winter in Orgrimmar. While some of the gifts are available to all, you must be at least a certain level to receive others. See also * (In-Game Book) * * Special items There are several special items and plans that are only available during the Feast of Winter Veil. New for 2009 * Another achievement has been added: New for 2008 * New for 2008 are Winter Veil World Event achievements. * The Winter Veil Gift, the Clockwork Rocket Bot, is replaced in 2008 by . The Crashin' Thrashin' Racer is used to combat other Crashin' Thrashin' Racers by crashing into them. The Racer looks like a goblin rocket on wheels. New for 2007 * Blowing kisses to a can now give you 5 . * Winter veil of 2007 added a new mechanical vanity pet, the . These little guys attack each other and can be summoned as many times as the player wishes. ;Patterns & Recipes * Alliance Tailors can learn . * Horde Tailors can learn . * Cooks can learn . * Leatherworkers get . Due to a bug in the delivery system, only a few people were mailed the new recipes, as it had been intended. This led to some question as to the requirements of getting the new recipes. On December 20th, 2007, Kisirani posted on the US official forums that a hotfix had been put in place, making all the new recipes purchasable from in Ironforge, and in Orgrimmar for around 50s each. You do not even need the tradeskill to buy the recipe, but the recipe is BoP. The hotfix was activated on Tuesday, December 25th for all servers. On December 16, 2007, a bug with and let a tailor get to 375 tailoring, even though the recipe was grey. People reported getting skillups every 3-6 clothes they made. This was later hotfixed. Previous Items Smokywood Vendors: * * - Restores 61 health over 18 secs * - Used to make Gingerbread Cookies and Egg Nog. * - Used to make Egg Nog. * - Throw them around! * - Cookie that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins * - Drink that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins. Quest/Gift rewards: * - Makes 1 snowball per day. * - +7 damage with frost spells * - Blacksmithed 1H Axe * - Leather gloves * - +15 frost damage for 30 * - Green Shirt * * * Drops: * * Related quests ; Alliance * ** * ** * ** *** ; Horde * ** * ** * ** *** ; Neutral * Both versions of . Achievements External links Category:Feast of Winter Veil Category:Holidays